danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fires and Liars
"Fires and Liars" is the first season's fourth episode, and it's about the dangers of fooling around with 911 and fire safety. Episode info The Danger Rangers celebrate National Fire Safety Month across the United States. In Chicago, two boys named Scott and Derek cause a false alarm that fire Chief Daniels and his fire department respond to. When Derek and Scott play with fireworks and accidentally start a major fire near their building, Sully and Kitty must help the Chicago fire department, rescue the building's inhabitants (using SAVO safety pods to have the rest of the Rangers back them up and help other families), and teach Derek and Scott about fire safety. This, of course, means that the boys have to have community service for six months and then be tested for fire safety by "Professor Squeeky." Plot In Chicago, Firework Announcer told the citizens of Chicago that they will watch the fireworks tonight. Rangers Sully and Kitty are hosting National Fire Safety Month. However, Gabriela and Fallbot are doing so in San Francisco, Burt is doing so in Hollywood, and Squeeky is doing so in New York City. In the fire safety house, Sully and Kitty are using non-toxic smoke (like in the making of movies) so it can easily be breathed by any children learning, but so they'll know what to do. Three littler children participate and learn to crawl for the door, but not to open the door because there may be flames behind it, so via monitor, Sully feels it with the back of his hand. The other Rangers hose the knob down, and Sully opens it, but there are flames. The Rangers put that fire out, and Sully tells them never to just touch the door knob in a fire, even in the safety house. Two older boys, Scott and Derek, finding fire safety education lame and "for little kids," refuse. They decide to take some real action. Derek does so by prank calling 911 and claiming his building is on fire to turn in a false alarm. This is to Scott's dismay because it is illegal, but Derek assures him nobody will know it was he who did it. This sends the firefighters out, only accidentally having fireworks knocked over and having a ship burn, so Sully and Kitty put it out. Scott and Derek find fireworks. Scott tries telling Derek they should return it, but Derek, thinking that will spoil their fun, refuses and just takes them into an alley between their own apartment building and another. Back to the Chief, he reveals that the call was no good due to it being a false alarm. Miko, one of the kids, questions the definition, so Sully explains it ("False Alarms"). Chief Daniels assures Miko that the police will catch the culprit redhanded. Upon Sully's request, Savo uses a few nanobytes to search the perpetrator. Later, Derek uses matches he found in his big brother's room to light the whole box of fireworks, but it burns their house. Nevertheless, to try to take cover, Scott and Derek run into the building and try to put the fire out, to no avail. Derek calls 911. However, Kitty assumes this to be a false alarm, but the Chief proves otherwise due to it not being the only call from the same address. The firefighters and Danger Rangers arrive, and Rangers Sully and Kitty set Savo safety pods to have Rangers Burt, Burble, and Squeeky to back them up as they save more lives. Sully and Kitty find a panicking Panda family and tell them to crawl low to the door. They wait at another exit for more inhabitants to evacuate. Via Savo Safety Pod #1, Ranger Burt tells the remaining inhabitants (who are panicking) to remain calm, and asks a poodle family if they have an escape plan. The child of this family says they do, and they get out through their nearest entrance/exit. Via Savo Safety Pod #2, Ranger Burble catches Junior Gopher packing his toys in a wagon (he is about to pack his jack-in-the-box when he is caught) and tells him never to stop to take things with him when there is a fire, but instead, to get out as fast as he can. Junior expresses his worry about his toys burning up. Burble tells him that toys are replaceable, but he isn't. Junior's dad tells him to listen to the Danger Rangers and takes him out. They, and certain inhabitants, go down the stairs instead of an elevator. Sully, showing them the way out, tells them it's a danger-proof plan to use the stairs in a fire. Via Savo Safety Pod #3, Ranger Squeeky finds a fox family unable to breathe because of smoke coming in through the bottom of their apartment door and tells them to block the smoke by putting wet towels in. They do, and it works. A firefighter comes with a ladder and saves them. As he does, Squeeky tells Savo, "Onward, Slavo!" Savo corrects him and turns off, to his dismay. Rangers Sully and Kitty find a hot room and axe open the door and check the closet. It feels cool, and they find Scott and Derek hiding in there, which Sully says, isn't cool. Kitty adds that it's one of the most dangerous things to do in a fire. The boys beg, claiming they didn't mean it. They get them out, and tell the Chief the boys' claim, but the Chief reveals why: because they were playing with fireworks. He tells them that's exactly why it's against the law to use fireworks, and only adults can use whatever fireworks ever are allowed by the Fire Department. Sully has Savo scan the calls on Derek's cellphone, proving it was Derek who prank called 911 to call in the false alarm. As part one of the boys' punishment, the boys, their dads, Chief Daniels, and the Danger Rangers, go to the superior court. When the boys are proven to understand every wrongdoing they had done, Judge Maxim sentences them to 6 months of community service and work with the Danger Rangers, and demands that he never see them in the court again. The Rangers and Chief Daniels explain that the boys will learn every aspect of fire safety from what should be done with or in fire to what should not, bring the Hazard House to schools everywhere in the city, and their stories will hopefully make sure no other kid commits the same crimes. Derek's father approves of this. Then the boys are sent to the police station, but because the boys are grounded, they worry about having to discuss it with their fathers, but Burble tells them not to worry about that. Squeeky says it was their idea, in fact. So the boys get into the back seat of the police car. The Rangers take the boys to the fire station. Scott questions the reason for that, and Sully says it's because their parents want them to apologize to Chief Daniels. Reluctantly, the boys enter the office and apologize, but the Chief says it's not over. He then brings them to the fire station and has them clean up the fire truck and equipment, which they have to maintain and clean after absolutely every call. Sully approves not only of the cleanliness, but his own reflection being "good-looking." For this act of vanity, Chief Daniels splashes Sully. In fact, soon, everyone present is having a water party. Back at the Fire Safety House, Professor Squeeky (an alter ego of Ranger Squeeky's) quizzes Scott and Derek on fire safety in front of the younger kids. At one point, Fallbot attempts to answer certain questions with answers that, while having to do with dangers, are irrelevant to fire safety, though those are tempting answers. Sully tells him no and that it's only for Scott and Derek. Still Fallbot attempts, forgetting it, so he is shut off and falls asleep. Scott and Derek go through safety questions, like no fireworks unless an adult shoots off whatever is allowed, having regularly checked smoke detectors and working ones, fire escape plans, fire exits unblocked, and (as Gabriela quizzes), 911 is only for real emergencies and serious matters. When Fallbot is switched back on by Gabriela, he asks the boys if they want his autograph, but he has an accident. Scott and Derek laugh at this, but Squeeky stops them, telling them there will be no jovialitiness while he tabulates his safety grades. He then says, upon questioning, that they are headed in the right direction. Sully prepares the kids for the real test ("Never Mess Around With Fire"). Back at the fire safety house, the boys explain the lesson, and that firefighters save lives that could be anyone's (theirs or otherwise), and Sully explains them learning it the hard way. He and Kitty give them Safety Seals of Approval for finally being Danger Ranger ready. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Derek *Derek's Big Brother (only mentioned) *Derek's Dad *Derek's Mom (song segment only) *Scott *Scott's Dad *Junior Gopher *Gopher Dad *Judge Maxim *Chief Daniels *Rusty Ringtail (song segment only) *Chili Dog (song segment only) *Snarf (song segment only) *Miko *Casey *Panda Dad *Panda Mom *Panda Girl *Poodle Girl *Fox Kid *Fox Dad *Fox Mom *Mrs. Hopper *Fabiola *Amy *Firework Announcer Quotes *'Miko:' What's a "fall slarm"? Sully: You mean "false alarm." Well, that's serious business, that's what it is. *'Savo:' Stop! Fabiola: Why? If there's a fire, wouldn't we want to get out as fast as we can? Kitty: Sure, but there could be flames behind it. *'Kitty:' Reminds me of the last time you barbecued. *''(Via Savo Safety Pod #1)'' Burt: Remain calm, everyone! Do you have a family escape plan? Poodle Girl: Yup. That's the nearest way into my building. *''(Junior Gopher is packing his wagon full of toys. He is about to pack a jack-in-the-box in the wagon when Savo Safety Pod #2 walks in and Burble appears on the monitor.)'' Burble: That's a mistake, little guy! Junior Gopher: Huh? Burble: Never stop to take things with you when there's a fire burning. Get out as fast as you can! Junior Gopher: But I don't want my toys to burn up. Burble: Toys can be replaced. You can't. Gopher Dad: Listen to the Danger Rangers, Junior. We've gotta get out now! *'Squeeky:' Onward, Slave-o! Savo: It's "Savo," you little cheese wit! Squeeky: (As Savo Safety Pod #3 shuts off) Oh! *'Kitty:' (checking the hall closet) It's cool. (Sully opens it and finds Scott and Derek hiding there) Sully: But that's not! Kitty: Hiding in here is one of the worst things you can do in a fire! *'Judge Maxim:' Because you're both minors with no previous offense, and because it's clear that you understand that what you've done is wrong-- You do understand all the things that you have done wrong, don't you? Scott & Derek: Yes, sir. Judge Maxim: Good. Then I hereby sentence you to six months of community hard labor. This court is adjourned. (he bangs his gavel) And I don't ever want to see you in here again! Okay, Danger Rangers! They're all yours, and don't go easy on them. *'Kitty:' And now there's one more stop we have to make? Can you boys guess where that is? (Pause. The boys' look at their angry dads, while Derek's dad has his hands on his hips, while Scott's is crossing his arms. Scott makes a verbal pause like he doesn't know what to say.) Scott: Gee. I don't have a clue. Derek: Our parents say we're grounded, so, maybe we should check with them before we go anywhere. (He starts to walk, only Burble is blocking his path.) Huh? Burble: Nothin' to worry about, Derek. Squeeky: This was your dads' idea. (Thus, the boys reluctantly walk into the police car's back seat, and the officer closes the door. Dissolve. They arrive at the fire station.) Scott: Why are we at the fire station? Sully: Because your parents want you to apologize to Chief Daniels. *'Sully:' (whistles) Now that's what I call good-lookin'. Scott: You mean our spotless cleaning job, Ranger Sully? Sully: Well, sure, and, my reflection. Chief Daniels: You know what we do in the firehouse if one of our firemen gets a big head? Kitty: Do tell, Chief. Do tell. Chief Daniels: We shrink it! (He sprays Sully with the hose, and soon everyone Kitty and Chief Daniels is having a water fight.) *''(In the Fire Safety House, "Professor Squeeky" is holding a school stick to instruct Derek and Scott in front of the younger kids)'' Squeeky: Okay, okay, listen up, you mooks, ya! Squeeky's Fire Safety School is now in session! Youse need to learn everything the Danger Rangers know about fire safety, or else, you're gonna gradgiate soon-or-come-back! *'Fallbot:' Oh! Oh! I know! Those kids aren't wearing sunscreen, right? Sully: No, Fallbot. Besides, this test is for Scott and Derek. Fallbot: Oh. Okay, Sully, you're right. I should just be... Wait! I know! They don't have life vests on, and they're near the lake! That's not safe! (Sully shuts him off.) Fallbot: Okay, I'm done. Goodnight. (He falls asleep.) *'Squeeky:' There will be no jovialitiness whilst I tabulate your safety skills! Scott: So, how are we doin', Squeeky? Squeeky: That's "Professor Squeeky" to youse two, and I am just so proud to say, you boys are... headed in the right direction. Locations *Chicago *New York City *San Francisco *Washington, DC *Hollywood *DR Fire Safety House *3684 Chicago Drive *528 Riverside Drive *Superior Court *Chicago Fire Department *Chicago Children's Museum *Engine Company 11 Miscellaneous * Savo Safety Pod * Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval * Engine Company 11 * Danger Rangers Formal Suits Songs *False Alarms *Never Mess Around with Fire Machine * Non-Toxic Smoke Trivia *During National Fire Safety Month, it is unknown where Burble is taking part. *Firefighters are supposed to wear gloves while doing their work, as burnt hands are serious enough for any victim of such burns to go to the hospital. However, only Chief Daniels is ever seen in them whether in firefighter gear or not. *Grey DeLisle, the voice of Kitty, was nominated for an Annie for voicing Kitty in this episode, but she lost to Seth McFarlane for voicing Stewie in some episode of the grown-up-only cartoon Family Guy. *Being really little, Squeeky does not have to crawl low to avoid smoke, as he just walks under the smoke while the bigger Danger Rangers crawl. *Grey DeLisle and Lauren Tom both did voices in Clifford's Puppy Days, with DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth and her mother, and Lauren Tom as the voice of the Japanese-American boy named Shun (which does not sound the same as its uncapitalized verb counterpart "shun", but instead rhymes with "tune"). *Justin Cowden, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and Kevin Michael Richardson all did voices in the Disney series The Emperor's New School, but while major Danger Rangers voice actors DeLisle, Paulsen, Adler, and Richardson were guest stars in The Emperor's New School, Cowden voiced major role Guaca. Goofs * When Sully mentions that National Fire Safety Month is serious business to Savo, his mouth is open, but doesn't move. * Also, when most of the kids run into the fire safety house, while Derek and Scott don't, Derek's feet are blue like his shorts. * Plus, speaking of character color goofs, when Kitty pours a non-toxic smoke solution into the machine, and later, when she, Sully, and the littler kids are crawling, and later, when she says there could be flames hidden behind the door, her hand is pink like her primary fur, but her hands are usually white. * Again, speaking of color goofs, when Scott and Derek get into the police car, Derek's feet are dark gray. * The same goes for his soles (but not the rest of his feet) when he and Scott walk away from the Fire Safety House's ramp. * When Rangers Sully and Kitty are taking Scott and Derek (respectively) out of the burning apartment down the ladder, Chief Daniels's ears are cream-colored like his mustache, but up close, when Derek complains about his building burning, the Chief's ears are brown. * Normally, when in his non-firefighting uniform, Chief Daniels wears white gloves, but when he questions Scott and Derek as to whether they know all the equipment they bring to any call, his gloves are mysteriously off. * Also, at the fire station, when Derek is cleaning the fire truck, Chief Daniels is wearing black shoes; however, when Sully shows off his reflection, Chief Daniels is mysteriously barefoot. * Similarly, when Judge Maxim is speaking to Scott and Derek, and all attendants are shown in one shot, Chief Daniels is apparently barefoot, but is shown in black shoes when Maxim starts to give the sentence to the two boys. * Additionally, in Chief Daniels' office, sometimes his gloves are on, but sometimes they're off. This is not in a realistic way, as he is not shown putting them on or taking them off, but when they are off, they are not shown even anywhere else. * Also, when Derek is cleaning the fire truck, he is wearing his suit coat, but upclose, when he's still doing it, and then looking at his reflection upclose, it's off. * During that scene, when Sully calls the spotless cleaning job (and his reflection) good-looking, Scott's coat is off, but starting when Chief Daniels squirts Sully, Scott's coat is back on. * In the "Never Mess Around with Fire" segment, when Kitty is putting out the fire, her hands are pink again. * In credits, Relevant Lesson(s) Not Taught * Stop, drop, and roll if the clothes you wear and your body sometimes are on fire. * If you do get a burn, even after you roll to put the fire out, run it over cool water (it doesn't matter if it's from a fish bowl, a dog dish, or the tap), never with ice (it damages the skin), ice water, greasy ointments, or butter. * Never go into a burning building for any reason (though it is taught in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!"). Gallery hqdefault (1).jpg mess-fire.png psa.png liars.PNG 5cba447835cb29bc6e4b83db1e05e718.jpg s-l500.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Villains